1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements to network messaging systems and, more particularly, to identification, sequencing, and presentation of user-to-user messages when using services such as Instant Messenger or ICQ.
2. Background Description
There exist several problems with current internet messaging systems such as Instant Messenger and ICQ, a free software chat and messaging system. The first problem is that when people write long messages and send several messages to the same person over a short period of time, and the recipient replies to these messages, then several topics may be discussed within one session and this may confise the sender/recipients because it may become unclear as to which question the recipient has just replied. For example, a person may send a message with the question, “What are you doing tomorrow night?”, shortly followed by another question, “What are you doing today?” The recipient may reply, “I am going to the movies.” This response may confuse the sender, as to whether the reply was to the first or second question. Although this is a simplified example, it is relatively easier to imagine more difficult scenarios when several complicated topics are being discussed in a session, the questions and replies may get easily confused. The scenario becomes infinitely more confusing when several people are involved in a “chat session”.
Another typical problem with America On Line (AOL) is that if a person is away from their computer and they receive a message during this time, while a family member who knows, their screen name, sits at the computer, the family member may begin to answer as though they were the intended recipient. The disguised identity scenario may happen as a child jokingly pretending to be a parent, or a room-mate or friend pretending to be the person whose screen name identity they have assumed.